The goal of the Data Management/Statistical Core is to enhance the development and testing of interventions designed to increase or maintain abilities needed for independence of older persons. It is proposed that this core goal be achieved through creation of a time of professionals with extensive experience in biostatistics and computing. The Core team will engage in a combination of activities which include consultation with Center investigators on research methods, provision of data management services, and training. In particular, the specific aims of the Core are to: 1. Build an integrated data management structure for the core data battery, and to facilitate the standardization of data collection, analyses, and communication between the components of the Center. 2. Assist in the application of statistical theory to the design of studies and conduct of statistical analyses. 3. Participate in the preparation and dissemination of project reports and publications. The Data Management/Statistical Core is modeled on the existing Data Management and Statistical Core for the REACH consortium. In striving to reach its specific aims, the Core has been structured to balance data management and analytic responsibility with the requirement of communication between all Center members. The activities of the Data Management Statistical Core will include: a) assisting in the design of data forms and identifying quality control procedures to be used on data collected, b) providing data management for the Center's core data battery, and c) consulting on the planning, performance and interpretation of statistical analyses.